


what's in a name of yours…

by Mother_North



Series: Misc. [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Acrostic, Experimental Style, Experimentation, Freeform, Gen, Inspired by Art, Poetry, Prose Poem, ode to Yuzuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: An acrostic poem where the first letters in a line spell out Yuzuru’s name.





	what's in a name of yours…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puniyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/gifts).



> Pure experimentation with form on my part. Dedicated to my dear friend Puniyo, who happens to be one of the best writers out there -- in this world made of imperfections and drowned in mediocrity ^^
> 
> May Yuzuru keep on inspiring. 
> 
> Love you endlessly :3

**

 

 **Y** ou are starlight in the darkest night

 **U** biquitous will to create in each cell

 **Z** ealous for liberty, a freed acute mind

 **U** ndiluted desire in multiple irises ignite

 **R** ighteous and flying straight as an arrow

 **U** nder the skies, swish of a tight bowstring

 

 **Y** ou are the sunlight in the heat of the day

 **U** nder your burning feet ice cracks and melts

 **Z** est to the performance – a naked soul to see

 **U** nguarded and raw emotions you wear on sleeve

 **R** ight into one’s heart you plant seeds of your art

 **U** ntainted and pure, soar to the higher spheres

 

 **Y** ou are a feather upon wind, weightless and torn

 **U** nderneath your skin there is a flame from within

 **Z** odiacs and constellations swirl around your frame

 **U** nblemished expanse of ivory skin to die for in a tick  

 **R** unning through veins hotly, instilling blind adulation

 **U** nder your spell, utterly bewitched and at your vestal feet

 

 **Y** ou are silver moonlight on the sea that is like a sheet of glass

 **U** nblinking stars look down at you from above – marveling and aghast

 **Z** ygote in the womb of your creativity, giving birth to masterpieces

 **U** ndisputed supremacy to strengthen your wings, _still continuing to…_

 **R** unning without regret, chasing your fervent dreams – ever unconquered

 **U** nforgettable precious beads of beauty in a necklace of your grace to live for

 

**


End file.
